


Cuando eras pequeño

by TabrisXX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Child Yuri Plisetsky, Childhood Memories, Cute Kids, Don't Like Don't Read, Double Drabble, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Falling In Love, Family, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Jealous Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Memories, Neighbors, POV First Person, POV Victor Nikiforov, Pets, Teen Victor Nikiforov, Young Victor Nikiforov
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Victor Nikiforov rememora un par de bonitos episodios de la infancia de Yuri Plisetsky, época en la que ambos se conocieron y se hicieron buenos amigos. Claro que con el tiempo, las cosas fueron cambiando y tornándose de otra manera.





	1. Nikolai deja a Yuri al cuidado de Victor por un fin de semana

Mi querido Yuri: Hoy tienes ya dieciséis años y estoy inmensamente feliz porque has aceptado mi propuesta de noviazgo formal. Pasé meses en vela pensando cómo confesarte mis sentimientos y grande fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que me correspondías plenamente, podría decir que me quité un enorme peso de encima y volví a respirar tranquilo.

Así seguro y todo como me ves por fuera, sentía un tremendo pánico por dentro. Admito que el miedo a tu rechazo me estaba a punto de hacer flaquear pero finalmente me armé de valor y me decidí.

Hoy que te tengo conmigo, no pienso dejarte ir jamás. Te cuidaré y atesoraré como lo más valioso que tengo en mi vida. Pero todavía tenemos una gran prueba de fuego que superar juntos y esa es, decirle a tu abuelo Nikolai sobre nuestra relación.

¡No puedo creer lo rápido que pasó el tiempo! Pareciera que apenas fue ayer que te conocí cuando eras pequeño. Yo tenía la misma edad que tienes hoy y tú eras un niño precioso y adorable. Claro que en aquel entonces yo no te veía con los ojos que te veo hoy, ni sentía esto que que hoy siento por ti.

Tu abuelo y tú se mudaron a la casa de al lado y nos hicimos buenos vecinos conforme pasaron las semanas y los meses. Mis padres y el señor Nikolai entablaron una cordial amistad y yo también me hice tu amigo. Tanto ellos como nosotros nos llevábamos muy bien y parecía que éramos todos de la misma familia.

Recuerdo perfectamente aquel día que nuestra relación se estrechó todavía más. Fue cuando a tu abuelo le surgió un viaje de trabajo urgente a Moscú un fin de semana y no pudo llegar a un acuerdo con la muchacha que era tu niñera, ya que ella no venía a cuidarte los sábados y domingos.

Con cierta vergüenza y preocupación, el señor Nikolai te trajo a mi casa cargándote en sus brazos, pues estabas dormido ya que era bastante temprano aún. Entonces él llamó a mi puerta y fui yo quien lo atendió.

—Buenos días, Vitya. ¿Se encuentran tus padres? -me preguntó-

Pude notarlo afligido y eso me descolocó un poco.

—Buenos días, señor Nikolai. Lo siento, ellos no están y según me dijeron, regresarán hasta la noche -expliqué- ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

—Verás, debo viajar al mediodía a Moscú por cuestiones de trabajo y no he conseguido que la niñera de Yuratchka pueda quedarse con él este fin de semana. Desafortunadamente no puedo llevarlo conmigo. Así que quería saber si existe alguna posibilidad de dejarlo hasta mañana por la noche con ustedes.

—¡¡¡Pero por supuesto!!! -respondí todo entusiasmado, enseñándole una gran sonrisa- Déjelo sin problema y vaya tranquilo a Moscú. Aquí lo cuidaremos muy bien.

—Mmm... -exclamó él denotando ciertas dudas- ¿Y crees que ellos estén de acuerdo? No quiero pecar de irresponsable dejando a un niño a cargo de otro.

—¿Pero qué dice? Yo ya no soy un niño. Le aseguro que no habrá problema y seré incluso mucho mejor que la niñera que tiene Yuri. Además él y yo nos llevamos muy bien y mis padres lo adoran. ¡Es como de la familia!

—Oh bueno, es verdad. En ese caso, lo dejaré contigo pero de todos modos me comunicaré con tus padres. Eso sí, Vitya, no dudes en llamarme si surge algún inconveniente.

—¡Le digo que no se preocupe! Todo estará muy bien por aquí -terminé por convencerlo-

\---

Exactamente como lo supuse, mis padres no objetaron la decisión que tomé cuando le dije al señor Nikolai que te dejara bajo mi cuidado y el de mi familia. Pasamos un par de días muy bonitos y divertidos, me acompañaste a hacer compras, luego fuimos a patinar, jugamos videojuegos y hasta dormimos juntos.

Ni siquiera con mis amigos, que tenían mi edad en aquellos tiempos, había pasado tan bien como la pasé contigo. A partir de entonces supe que podría acostumbrarme a estar a tu lado y que era feliz de esa manera. Tu fue completamente necesaria en mi día a día desde aquellos años.

Fueron días de alegría y parecía que el tiempo se nos pasó volando. Cuando tu abuelo regresó y cuando pasó a buscarte, tú no quisiste volver a tu casa y te rompiste a llorar, aferrándote a mí. Fue toda una odisea convencerte de ir con tu abuelito, hasta que accediste cuando te prometí que vendrías a quedarte con nosotros más a menudo.

Puedo decir que cumplí mi promesa y que la volveré a cumplir. Cuando tu abuelo apruebe nuestro amor, te quedarás conmigo para siempre, gatito. Tengo la absoluta certeza de que ese día llegará muy pronto.


	2. La primera reacción de Yuri al conocer a Makkachin.

Habían transcurrido dos años desde que Yuri y su abuelo Nikolai se convirtieron en nuestros vecinos. La relación entre nuestras familias siempre se mantuvo de la manera más cordial y la amistad entre Yuri y yo era realmente muy bonita. A pesar de la diferencia de edad que había entre nosotros, terminamos volviéndonos muy cercanos.

Aunque Yuri era un chico bonito y adorable, me pude dar cuenta que así también tenía unos cuantos defectos bastante notorios; era soberbio y posesivo. Siempre quería mi entera atención solo para él y no le gustaba verme hablando o compartiendo con mis otros amigos del barrio.

—¿Qué pasa, Yuri? ¿Acaso te enojaste porque lo saludé? Georgi es mi amigo y compañero de escuela -le expliqué mientras volvíamos juntos a nuestras casas tras comprar unas cosas de la tienda-

—Mmm...sí -bufó visiblemente molesto-

—¿Por qué eres tan celoso, eh?

—¡Cállate!

No hubo caso. Él siempre fue muy obstinado y por eso, no daría el brazo a torcer ni se echaría de cabeza reconociendo sus errores. Aún hoy, después de muchos años, sigue siendo un gatito celoso. Claro que ya no lo evidencia como cuando tenía sus tiernos siete años pero sé que siempre me observa con atención cuando hablo con personas que él no conoce o que cuando se me acercan con una actitud que él considera amenazante. Pero Yuri sabe que lo amo y está plenamente consciente de que mi corazón solo le pertenece a él.

Aquel mismo día que Yuri se molestó porque saludé a mi amigo Georgi, sentía miedo de enseñarle algo al no saber cómo lo iba a tomar. Esa mañana mi padre trajo a casa a un perro que le obsequiaron, no me comentó los pormenores del tema pero ya no se trataba de un cachorro sino de un can de aproximadamente un año de edad. Era un poodle marrón que se hallaba en pleno proceso de crecimiento y por lo que sabía de estas razas, terminaría siendo un ejemplar bastante grande. Le pusimos por nombre Makkachin, era muy sociable y cariñoso, capaz de ganarse el afecto de cualquiera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y mi padre lo dejó bajo mi exclusivo cuidado.

Yuri pidió permiso a su abuelo para pasar la tarde en mi casa y yo estaba nervioso al no saber cómo iría a reaccionar con lo del perro, ya que éste demandaba constantemente mis atenciones y mis afectos. Llegamos a mi casa pero lo retuve un momento en la puerta, intentando ensayar alguna explicación.

—Eeeehhh...Yuri, espera -le pedí- Antes que entremos quiero contarte algo.

—¿Qué cosa? -preguntó alzando la vista hacia mí-

—Verás...esta mañana...mi padre trajo...--

Mi explicación se vio interrumpida por unos insistentes ladridos que provenían justo detrás de la puerta donde ambos nos hallábamos de pie.

—¿Hay un perro ahí adentro? -cuestionó extrañado-

—Eso iba a decirte -suspiré- Mi padre trajo a un perro hoy por la mañana y desde hoy vivirá en esta casa. Ven, quiero que lo conozcas. Es muy cariñoso y estoy seguro te caerá bien -lo animé-

—Mmm...no lo sé. Me gustan más los gatos que los perros.

Lo vi encogerse de hombre y su negativa me dio mala espina, pero ya estábamos allí y no había marcha atrás. Abrí la puerta y cuando ambos ingresamos a la casa, Makkachin vino a mi encuentro de inmediato. Me puse en cuclillas para recibirlo y abrazarlo, entonces comenzó a lamer mi rostro como una clara señal de afecto.

—Mira, Yuri. Él es Makkachin, mi nuevo amigo -sonreí y lo observé con atención-

Pero ni bien terminé de decir eso, caí en la cuenta de que eso de "mi nuevo amigo" podría ser motivo de molestia para él. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a Yuri esbozando una sonrisa para luego acercarse a nosotros y terminar acariciando la cabeza al perro.

—Es muy lindo -dijo él-

—¿No te molesta?

—Claro que no, Vitya. Los animales son mejores amigos que las personas. Makkachin nunca va a hacerte daño, él será tu amigo toda la vida...y yo también -y dicho, volvió a sonreír-

Sus palabras me dejaron conmovido. Yuri era un chico muy razonable y siempre estuvo en lo cierto, ya que hasta este día Makkachin sigue siendo el mejor amigo y compañero que he podido tener. 

Pero en lo que Yuri se equivocó fue lo que respectaba a él, ya que años después, dejó de ser mi amigo para pasar a convertirse en mi gran amor.

**FIN**


End file.
